Weatherly Hotel
|terminal =Weatherly terminal }} The Weatherly Hotel is located on the Upper Deck of Rivet City and is owned by Vera Weatherly. It is managed by Mister Buckingham, a robot who also acts as the hotel's bartender. Layout The layout of the hotel consists of a hallway with three rooms. The front desk is a half circle desk with a working terminal. Mr. Buckingham is usually found behind the desk, while Vera Weatherly stays in the room behind it. Related quests * Those!: Ask Vera if her nephew, Bryan Wilks, can stay with her on the ship. Notes * The Weatherly hotel has rented rooms to Sister and Dr. Zimmer. The player may also rent a room for 120 caps from either Mister Buckingham or Vera Weatherly. Sleeping in the bed in your hotel room grants the Well Rested benefit. Unlike other similar places in the Capital Wasteland, you often only need to rent the room once due to a bug in Vera Weatherly's script; it's effectively yours after paying. However, on occasion the script does run successfully meaning that the bed can go "red", requiring a new payment to the Weatherly in order to make the bed usable by the player. To fix this problem, just rent a bed from both Vera Weatherly and Mister Buckingham. If you do not rent from both of the hosts then it is unusable after one night. * The footlocker, filing cabinet, wardrobe, and desk in the room are all safe places to store gear. * Janice Kaplinski may enter the room and steal items lying about. * If you have any alcohol lying about, Harkness may come in and steal some. He always seems to steal moonshine if you have any lying about. * If you leave the door open when you leave, you do not have to pay to sleep in the room. It is still considered your bed. Appearances The Weatherly Hotel appears only in Fallout 3. Behind the scenes Bethesda Softworks, the makers of both Fallout 3 and The Elder Scrolls: Oblivion, use the name Weatherly in both games. In Oblivion, the twin brothers Jemane were driven from their home Weatherleah by ogres, and it is the player's mission to reunite them and secure their home once more. The quest Those! is mirrored by the Jemane questline, since they are both about destroyed homes and long-lost relatives. Bugs * Vera Weatherly's script usually fails to complete properly resulting in effective ownership of the room by the player. However, it is possible for the door to the player's hotel room to re-lock (but not necessarily even close) and for all the items in the containers to be cleared. * Sometimes, if you sleep in other settlements like Megaton, your hotel room will be locked and you cannot sleep in your bed. You can repurchase the key (120 caps) or pick the door (Average). Your belongings left in the room will never be removed. Also, purchasing the room from Weatherly's robot can fix this issue permanently. Gallery Rivet city room for rent.jpg|Room for rent Category:Rivet City Category:Bars Category:Hotels Category:Post-War businesses de:Weatherly Hotel es:Hotel Weatherly fr:Weatherly Hotel it:Weatherly Hotel ru:Гостиница Уизерли uk:Готель Візерлі zh:Weatherly Hotel